


My Achille's heel.

by thequeenofdrama



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofdrama/pseuds/thequeenofdrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he should run without looking back, keeping with him the memory of that amazing night and try to forget that he was only the distraction. A mean to an end. A way for Damon to release all his pent up energy. </p>
<p>But of course he wasn’t strong enough, he never was, Damon was his Achille’s heel and this would probably never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Achille's heel.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at who wrote about those two again. I just couldn't help myself. I made an AU gifset on Tumblr (click on the title below to see it) and it inspired me this one little shot. A little angsty, a little sexy. I'm italian and I have no beta, so forgive my mistakes ;)

[ **MY ACHILLE'S HEEL.** ](http://thequeenofdrama.tumblr.com/post/87919251989/leave-leave-leave-the-mantra-kept-going-in)

  
Leave. Leave. Leave.  
  
The mantra kept going in Enzo’s head, but his body seemed to just want to disobey. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Damon’s pretty and sleepy face. It was like a magnet and he wasn’t able to just get up and go away. Because he knew that the regret and disappointment he was going to see in those bright blue eyes would hurt like a bitch. Still.  
  
Damon started to move and Enzo finally took his decision. With fast and precise movements he kept his clothes from the floor and began to dress. Underwear. White tank top. Pants.  
  
” _Leaving so soon?_ ”  
  
Of course Damon was awake now and, from the sound of his voice, maybe not too regretful.  
  
” _Yes._ ”  
  
Enzo’s tried to keep his voice hard and unaffected the best he could, still his hands were trembling when he put the cigarette in his mouth, hoping it could help to calm him down.  
  
Again, he knew he should run without looking back, keeping with him the memory of that amazing night and try to forget that he was only the distraction. A mean to an end. A way for Damon to release all his pent up energy.   
  
But of course he wasn’t strong enough, he never was, Damon was his Achille’s heel and this would probably never change. So he lingered in front of the open window, taking deep breaths along with the smokes he was pulling out.  
  
” _Thought I was just a distraction for tonight._ ”  
  
Bad. Bad. Fucking bad move. Now he just sounded like a whiny jealous boyfriend. Great.  
  
” _Well…_ ”  
  
Damon voice was thick with sleep and a little rasp for all the screaming of the night before.  
  
” _Never said that it should last just for a few hours._ ”  
  
Enzo turned his head towards him and looked at the smirk on his face. Suddenly, he felt full of rage. So this is what he wanted him to be? His toy until he could have his girl back? Then he was going to show him what said toy could really do.  
  
He put out his cigarette and in two strokes he was back on the bed, ripping the white sheet off Damon’s waist, revealing his naked body. He caressed his face lovingly, a twisted smile on his face.  
  
” _Is that so?_ ”  
  
” _Mmmh._ ”  
  
Damon closed his eyes, enjoying the other man’s touch.  
  
Then everything changed in a blur. One hand abruptly found his cock, already pulsating with need. Enzo gripped him hard, then he started to stroke him fast, almost at vampire speed, with every intention of punish him with the most intense and painful pleasure.  
  
Damon gasped, searching for the air he didn’t need, the orgasm building so fast inside of him. He wasn’t even able to register it. Enzo’s lips closed around him, swallowing him whole, making him scream. He sucked even harder, keeping Damon still with his hands under his ass, working him up in just a few minutes, before the other vampire exploded in his mouth.  
  
Enzo watched amused as Damon slumped exhausted against the pillows.  
  
” _If this is what you want, then we have an agreement.”_  
  
He said, wiping Damon’s cum from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
Enzo smirked with amusement. Damon wasn’t even able to focus on him after that rapture of ecstasy, while he tried to breathe normally again. He chuckled as the other man’s eyes were closing again.  
  
If Damon wanted a toy, well, two could definitely play the game. He lighted up another cigarette before aiming for the shower, a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
